Inuyasha, and the quest for the black jellybeans
by crimson-ookami
Summary: Inuyasha and the quest for the black Jellybeans!


Inuyasha looked at Kagome over his bag of jellybeans. "These taste funny, how the hell do people from your world like these things Kagome?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and said, "You must like at least one flavor Inuyasha, which one do you like? I personally like the lemon flavored ones." Inuyasha looked at the back of the jellybean bag. "They're all nasty, but I haven't seen any black ones yet. Where the hell have they gone?" Kagome looked through the bag of Jellybeans, "You're right there aren't any black ones!"  
Then Sesshomaru arrived. Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, then at the tetsusaiga. "Draw your sword, Inuyasha. Today we settle this. I will never forgive you for stealing my Ramen!" Inuyasha stood up and replied, "And I shall never forgive you for stealing my bacon flavored dog treats, Sesshomaru! Lets settle this!" Inuyasha rushed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly (and randomly) transformed into a deformed lily pad. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, "What the hell?" Suddenly the lily pad burst out laughing, and turned into shippo. He rolled around on the grass laughing. "hahahaha! You fell for it Inuyasha! Ha!" Inuyasha glared at shippo. "Why you little...." Inuyasha lunged at shippo. Kagome sighed, and looked up at the sky, "Inuyasha, SIT!!!" Inuyasha slammed on the ground face first with a great B-TONG!!!! There was a long moment of silence, then Kagome could stand it no longer, she started poking Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha....? Can you hear me?" Silence...... "INUYASHA!!! NOOOO!!!!!!" Just then, Miroku ran in front of Kagome, waving around one of Sango's underwear. Sango ran after him, waving her boomerang! "Get back here you lecherous monk!" Miroku kept running, "Hira-Kotsu!" Sango's boomerang thudded into Miroku's back, knocking him to the ground. Sango ran up and retrieved her underwear. Kagome ran over to Miroku and felt his hand, "Cold as stone." Then she ran over to Inuyasha "NO!!! They're both DEAD!!!" Shippo suddenly spontaneously combusted. Kagome looked up, "NO!!! All the boys are gone! Oh wait, Myoga is still here, so is Sesshomaru..." Suddenly all of the remaining boys in the whole series of Inuyasha blew up. Rin ran up followed by Kagura and Kanna. "NOO!!!! Our Bishonen! They're gone!" Kagura looked at Rin, "Naraku ain't no Bishonen, is he?" Kanna sighed "I dunno." Suddenly there was a voice heard upon the wind. "In order to resurrect them, they must each be fed a piece of the black jelly bean.... Do this ASAP!!! AKA NOW!!!" Kagome looked at Sango, then Rin, then Kanna, then and Kagura. "Well are you guys I mean galls gonna help get back our boys?" They all replied in unison "SURE!!! I could never live without Sesshomaru/Naraku/Shippo/Miroku!!!" Everyone stared at Sango, "You like Miroku?" She looked away "Of course I don't! I just felt it was my duty to say his name!" "Riiiiight." The others replied! "Lets go!" The soon to be fried (and friends) walked off towards the sunset.

Kagome sighed "still no sign of the black jelly bean yet Sango?" Kagura returned from her air borne lookout. "Nope." Sango looked at Kagura, "funny, I thought your name was Kagura, not Sango, I'm Sango!" Kagome suddenly stood up, "I sense a shikon shard! I mean, black jelly bean!" Kagura, Kanna and Sango all stood up. "Where, Kagome?" Kanna inquired. "Behind..... Kirara....?" They all looked at each other then at Kirara. Sango picked up Kirara to reveal a black jellybean. "What in the world?" Kagome selected a jar, and put the black jellybean into it. "That should hold it for now." The voice upon the wind was heard again, "Now throw the black jelly bean towards the sun, and find the sacred bag of cinnamon! Kagura suddenly picked up a bag of brown sugar, "This ain't it." The wind replied, "Correct. Now give me the Jelly bean!" Kagome threw the jellybean towards the sun, it spontaneously combusted. The voice shouted, "Ohhhhhh!!!!! Thankies! That was really really really really really really super good! Now find the sacred bag of cinnamon!" Kanna looked around, "I have a strange feeling we should go.... South." Kagura looked at Kanna, "Okay, lets go!" They walked one foot south, and a bag of cinnamon fell on top of them. "OWWW!!!" Kagome yelled out. Sango poked the cinnamon. "This ain't the right one." The voice upon the winds was heard again, "Okay, I'll stop tormenting you, and resurrect your bishonen (and any other non-bishonen) run back to them, and then I shall resurrect them." They all ran back to their bishonen and non-bishonen, and waited, while eating some ramen. Kagome looked up at the sky, "resurrect them already...... or else I'll get mad!" The voice upon the wind was heard a final time "NOOO!!! Don't get mad, here they're resurrected!" Inuyasha opened his eyes (gasp) so did Miroku, and all of the people and demons that had spontaneously combusted were resurrected, and re-appeared. Inuyasha sat up, "Ohhh..... owww.... What happened? What the hell?" Kagome smiled, "Here are your jelly beans Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "You smell good...." Then he began eating his jellybeans.


End file.
